Update 1.6/Patch 1.6.1942
Patch 1.6.1942, also known as Update 1.6 - Status Update #5: General * Hardcore Operations should now award epic or prototype equipment upon completion. * A new script to restore old modules that were slotted in equipment prior to Update 1.6 is being run. Players should receive the full amount of modules upon login*. * Upon login*, players should find one crate of epic equipment per Scorcher, Demolition, Draconis, or Bane Chitin core owned prior to Update 1.6. ** Each crate grants an epic of each of the following items: Grenade, Medical System, Operating System, Head, Torso, Reactor, Arms, and Legs. ** Crates are weightless until opened. * Upon login*, players should find two Titan Tokens per Kanaloa weapon owned prior to Update 1.6. ** Any remaining Kanaloa primary weapons will still salvage for one Titan Token. ** It is very strongly recommended that players purchase items with Titan Tokens to bring themselves below the Token cap (8) before salvaging any remaining Kanaloa primary weapons. * Updates were made to the way zone transfer logic works. The result should be that players should not experience issues with transferring to different zones such as using /joinleader or joining and leaving instances. * For service performance reasons we have to move the "Give You Stuff Script 2.0" to put people in a queue on login. What will happen is that once you log in, you will be put in a queue, and we will have a "worker" going through the queue at its pace granting players their items. You will be granted your items whether you are online or offline, your place in queue will totally depend on your first login after the queue is implemented. Bug Fixes Open World * Fixed a bug where Nian would not attack some players. * Fixed some encounter crashes with Nian. * Nian's difficulty should now properly scale based on the amount of players participating in the event. * Fixed a bug with escort missions near FOB Sagan where ambushes would spawn but the encounter would not get cleaned up. * NPCs and pets should no longer gain the effect from Relic Glider Pads. * Fixed a bug where players could get stuck in mouse mode after a tutorial popup upon completion of the Trespass mission. * Fixed a terrain issue nearby The Nest where players could not leave the alcove by normal means. * Fixed an issue where Accord Thumper encounters would not properly display a timer. Instances * Fixed an encounter crash caused by Tarantus and Aliyan in S.O.S. * Fixed a bug where enemies were not leaving spawn closets in S.O.S. * Fixed a bug where S.O.S. would always grant first time rewards. * Fixed a bug with enemy deployables in the Agrevian mission. * Fixed an issue where players could not use Power Override Terminals in the Boss room during Gatecrasher (hotfixed earlier this week). * Fixed an encounter crash on the final island in Operation Hightide. * Fixed a bug where encounters would crash following a restart of Operation Miru due to a party wipe. * Fixed a bug where a miniboss encounter would crash if a player logged out prior to engagement during Operation ARES Team. * Fixed a bug where a group larger than five players was able to enter the Bathsheba mission. * Fixed some encounter crashes within the Unearthed mission. * Fixed an encounter crash with Vagrant Dawn. * Jericho should now award items of the appropriate level. * Fixed an encounter crash with the vents in Defense of Dredge. * The Defense of Dredge encounter now properly awards a Titan Token upon first completion of the week. * The main encounter rewards for Defense of Dredge now has a one week lockout as intended. The rewards chest does not have a lockout or limitation. General * Fixed a bug where standing directly in front of an object would affect aiming. * Fixed an issue where armies with special characters in their names or tags would not appear in search results. * Fixed a bug where the clip of the Biotech's weapon would float in the air while reloading. * Players should no longer be missing perks caused by the progression migration. * The Extinguisher perk now properly displays a description. * Fixed an issue with warpaints displaying incorrectly on the Tigerclaw. * Fixed a bug where certain warpaints could not be purchased. * The Nian Jr pet should now properly follow its owner. * The Brinewyrm pet should now properly follow its owner.